


Veggie Tales

by MissAllySwan



Category: Supernatural, VeggieTales
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean cross paths with a few certain vegetables?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Veggie Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hilina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hilina).



**For my friend, who really wanted a Supernatural/ Veggie Tales Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

Sam's POV

I woke up once again to the sound of a rock song on the radio—I swear one of these days I will make some annoying song wake Dean up and it might get him to stop—probably not but it who knows. "Come on Sammy!" Dean yelled, forcing me out of bed.

"Did you find a job?" I asked Dean once I came out of the bathroom, wearing a new set of clothes and I sat on the bed to put my boots on.

"Not yet, but who knows when it'll come. Maybe if we leave, we'll be at the right place at right time." Dean said, who then rushed me out the door. We got outside and got in the car. We turned on the road, but we stopping thinking about anything about the Supernatural because of the song we heard on the radio.

"Is that the Veggie Tales theme song?" I asked and then I saw as Dean slowly turned in my direction.

"And you know this—" Dean started to say—I knew where he was going, just based off his judgmental glare.

"I was six." I said and he just turned away from me and turned the radio station—he did not want to listen to that and neither did I. But when he turned it to the next station, we found that it was the same thing: the theme song, but on the other station.

"Seriously?" Dean questioned and then switched to another, and again, the same theme song. Then he did a few more times—same song. Okay either people have lost their minds or something is wrong—well I mean abnormally wrong.

"It's on every friggin' station?!" Dean said and then angrily switched the radio off—I guess that fixed one probably. "What the hell is wrong with people today?" I honest did not know what to say concerning that—it was very concerning that was on every station. Kids radio station was understandable, but every single station—something is weird.

We heard something jump on our car and looked to see something big and green—no it couldn't be.

"Sammy, it's a—cucumber?" Dean said, realizing what it was and rubbed my eyes after seeing it to make sure I wasn't seeing things. But nope, it was there. And not only a cucumber, but it had a face. "Sammy, please tell me you see it too." Dean said and I saw that he was looking at me, concerningly. I nodded and we both looked back to see it was still there.

We quickly got out of the car and just stared at it. Could this really be happening? Then a tomato joined the cucumber—no this was not happening.

I looked at Dean—I didn't know how to describe his reaction—nor mine. We looked back and the cucumber had some kind of instrument; where he got it, I have no idea. Or why the characters from Veggie Tales are on Dean's car. If he wasn't so—how he is now—he would have done something about it or at least screamed and yelled about his poor baby.

Then they started to sing the theme song that was playing on the radio—did they know Dean turned it off? What the hell is going on?

" _If you like to talk to tomatos…"_ This is really happening? This is really happening. _"If a squash can make you smile…"_ I doubted they could do that for Dean, even if it was just the vegetable because all he loved were burgers and fries. _"…if you like to waltz with potatoes…"_ Only one thing you should enjoy doing with potatoes is frying or baking them. Oh my god—what am I even doing right now? _"…up and down the produce aisle."_

I looked over at Dean, who was now moving to the music—I looked at him and he turned to me and stopped—acting like he wasn't doing it. But I saw it. Then Dean and I started yelling and eventually they stopped singing; thank god.

I regret ever watching that show now. Even if I was only six.

"What are you doing?" Dean then asked—was he seriously questioning the doings of a tomato and a cucumber? I guess so.

"We're singing." The tomato said. "Well I'm singing and Larry is playing for me."

"And you…are?" Dean asked awkwardly—it took everything to not laugh at that—he was asking a tomato his name. Oh my god, the tomato had a gender.

"Bob." The tomato told Dean.

"Well Bob—may I ask if you and…Larry could please get off my car." Dean said kindly, there was my big brother Dean—the one who was concerned about his car. They nodded and got off of it as both Dean and I backed away; we still didn't know how to put our finger on this. Why was this happening?

"So why are you here?" I then asked.

"We are here to make the kids happy. Just like we used to do for you, Sam." Bob said and my eyes widened—they knew my name? They knew who I was? What? Dean looked at me and I knew that we felt the same way about this.

"You know my name?" I questioned.

"We know all our fans names." Larry said—the funny thing is that I look nothing like I did before—I was six—and—I really don't even know.

"How did you get here?" Dean asked.

"How we get anywhere. We jump since we don't have legs to walk or run." Larry answer and I started to laugh—this was sort of amusing as it was confusing.

"It was nice to see you again Sam, when our friend said to find a Sam and Dean and play them a song, we never expected to be you. Our Winchester fan." Bob said—wait what? A friend brought them here?

"What's the friend's name?" I asked.

"Crowley?" Dean asked—I rolled my eyes. Yeah, the demon brought the veggie tale characters here to torture us.

"Gabe." Larry said.

"I think he prefers Gabriel." Bob corrected and I looked at Dean and he looked at me—we knew what was going on. We looked back and then they both vanished and was replaced by the sight of the archangel, Gabriel; also known as our very own trickster.

"What was this all about?!" Dean yelled.

"I thought it would be funny." Gabriel replied.

"Why Veggie Tales?" I asked.

"Because I knew it would be something you would recognize—and I thought it would be funny to watch them jump and sing on Dean's car. To think he was so confused and freaked out he didn't even scream about his baby getting jumped on." He said.

"I didn't even hear any cracks about making salad—which is shame because I wanted to hear something along the lines of that." Gabriel said.

"We have better things to go—" Dean started to say as I start to laugh—now that I thought about it, this was kind of very amusing. "You think this is funny, Sam?"

"Kind of."

"Sam—"

"Let it go, Dean. It's over." I said, but he wasn't finished.

"I'm not finished with you Gabriel." Dean said, but then we saw that he was gone. We decided to then get in the car and drive away. I watched Dean from the passenger seat and for some reason, I could tell that song was still playing in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I contemplated whether to put this on here or not. Written and posted on FFN in 2015 for my friend who requested this. And yes, I questioned my sanity writing this.


End file.
